Está nevando, y es 24 de Agosto
by BBangel
Summary: OneShot, NearLinda. "¿La solución? La nieve actúa como borrador en la pizarra, como borrador perfecto en la pintura de óleo fija en su mente, y solo deja a un niño albino que se sienta junto a ella y mira la nieve. Y ambos disfrutan de la nieve". Algo de Romance, Angst, Fluff, centrado en Linda. ¡Happy Birthday, Near!


_**Death Note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Su cuerpo se estremece al sentir la bola de nieve estrellarse contra su espalda.

_-¡Nate, está nevando!_

No necesita volverse para ver quien se ha alzado en armas contra él, la risa cristalina de Linda la delata.

_-¡Adoro la nieve!_

Blanco, blanco por todas partes. Blanco, piel tersa, la ciudad fundiéndose en una capa de nieve fría, pura y virgen. Tan blanca como sus propios cabellos. Cubría las veredas, las calles, los autos comenzaban a circular con extremada precaución. Los copos bebés caían, caían, perfectos en su inocencia celestial. En las nubes todo es diferente. Pero la ciudad esperaba esa caricia silenciosa, esa atmósfera pacífica.

Linda comienza a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, su rostro alzado hacia la infinidad que era el cielo. Los copos caen sobre sus pestañas, poblaban su gorro, caen como intrusos infantiles en el cuello cerrado de su camisa y conseguían abrirse paso entre la bufanda y la campera gruesa. Debe sonreír, debe dejar salir la adrenalina por alguna parte de su cuerpo de nueve años. Sonríe, sintiéndose parte de una escena perfectamente orquestada por el más ido de los pintores. Se siente como la protagonista de una canción ideada por un músico hippie de los setenta, idealizada por los alucinógenos, bailando una danza inocente, con suficiente energía para cantar todo el fin de semana, todo lo que hagan aguantar las drogas que ella no consume.

_Arg, se siente bonito_. Los copos caen, en el más absoluto silencio. La sonrisa de una niña lo dice todo en la calle que amanece. Han pasado la noche fuera. Es libre. Es libre del orfanato, de los golpes y el miedo. Es un ave que había oído de los campos abiertos y los está conociendo al fin. _Gracias, gracias, gracias, cielo._ Y la nieve sigue cayendo.

_Ay, hogar, como extraño tu aroma._

Nate camina a unos cuantos metros de ella, luciendo como muñeco de nieve entre tanto abrigo. La acera es solitaria. Pero ambos se sienten bien. La libertad suele producir ese efecto en la gente. Se ve irreal. Un ambiente demasiado perfecto, piensan ambos. Él se mantiene impasible, Linda opta por quedarse feliz, y no hacer caso.

_Prefiero disfrutar mientras tanto._

Porque con algo de mala suerte – y Linda acaba de ver un gato negro huyendo del fenómeno, y Near acaba de pisar y derramar un paquete de sal, aunque él no lo ha notado, sobre la vereda, tirado accidentalmente por una mujer que volvía a su casa apurada por la helada – los encontrarán antes de que el día termine. Con algo de suerte… ¿quién sabe? Linda está feliz y sus poros desprenden toda la buena vibra que su personaje protagonista de canción de rock and roll es capaz de producir. Y eso es mucho. Se siente en una nube. Y no ha usado alucinógenos. Ah, es la nieve.

Una escena tan rara, tan irreal, tan perfecta.

Linda está con el único chico que le ha dirigido la palabra en años. Linda acaba de lanzarle una bola de nieve, para que él se diese vuelta y la viese danzar bajo esa lluvia de esperanza blanca. Y olvida su mundo.

Near se olvida a sí mismo.

Y ella para de dar vueltas. Se cae, está más que mareada. Su trasero se posa de golpe sobre la acera, algo de nieve entra por el pantalón. Es una extraña sensación. Pero no volverá a ocurrir hasta dentro de 40 años, cuando vuelva a nevar y para entonces _quizá no esté viva_. Una vez que su cabeza deja de girar y girar y girar y girar y _ah… vomitaré_; se acuesta suavemente. Está en una calle de una ciudad que no conoce.

Y está nevando.

Vuelve su cabeza helada al sentir las pisadas junto a ella. Nate la observa, consiguiendo sacar un mechón de cabello desde las profundidades de su gorrito blanco y le sonríe.

_-Bailas bien. _

_Ah, me siento bien. Es la canción. Es el músico drogadicto, Nate. _

Y su cuerpo siente cosas que no debería sentir, y su mente finge que el tiempo es infinito, y sus labios se extienden en una sonrisa al saber que, cuando uno es niño, debe aguantar ciertas cosas. Pero el paso del tiempo no es una de ellas.

El problema, es que Linda es un genio, y sabe que su niñez vivaracha no durará para siempre. Está creciendo, es incluso más alta que él. Y en su pecho las cosillas rosadas que antes eran simples tintes han crecido de a poco, dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrase. Ahora mismo están en punta, soportando a duras penas el frío a pesar de que ella se ha asegurado de abrigarse bien. Y siempre lleva dos camisetas en invierno porque a los nueve años _no se usan sostenes._ No _deben_ usarse.

La solución, es que la nieve actúa como borrador en la pizarra, como borrador perfecto en la pintura de óleo fija en su mente, y solo deja a un niño albino que se sienta junto a ella y mira la nieve.

Y ambos disfrutan de la nieve.

Volverán al orfanato, sí. Volverán al infierno, sí, porque allí está el cementerio, porque allí los esperan quienes no pudieron ver la nieve del 24 de agosto: Mihael y Mail. Y Linda ya los está extrañando.

Pero es niña, muy niña todavía, y aunque algo en su bajo vientre quiere impulsar a sus labios a besar a los de Nate, sus manos de dibujante talentosa guardan la suficiente inocencia y estupidez para olvidar que, en la vida diaria, no es una persona feliz. No, para nada. Para nada nada nada nada nada, jamás de los jamases es feliz.

_Y siempre lloro por las noches. _

Se levanta en busca de una rama para armar el muñeco de nieve. Sin sorprenderse por su nueva vida. Nate la sigue, atento, con la mirada.

_-Feliz cumpleaños…. ¿Te gustan los muñecos de nieve?_

Él se levanta, buscando con las manitas heladas algo de nieve para comenzar con el cuerpo.

Y se quedan allí hasta que deja de nevar.

* * *

_**N/A: 1009 palabras, el 9 es de la suerte. ¡Maldición! El cumpleaños de mi Nia se me pasó por completo, yo tenía planeadas miles de cosas para este día y no hice un carajo. Esto lo acabo de escribir, o sea -_- Pero me quedó fiel a lo que pasó hoy y mis propios sentimientos. Olvidé mis penas y salí con mi hermanita a ver la nieve. ¡Por acá NUNCA nieva! ¡Y HOY NEVÓ! Me desperté y nevaba, así que salí rapidísimo a disfrutar. Yo nunca había visto como nevaba, ayer salí de la escuela y lo ví por primera vez, un silencio absoluto hermoso. Hoy, segunda vez. Bah, ya es 25 de agosto, por eso el cumpleaños atrasado, mi hermoso niño, sorry, ni me acordé xD ¿Sólo yo soy tan caradura? **_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños Near! Si se trata mucho de Linda, lo siento, pero creo al desearle ese feliz cumpleaños, no es solo una frase sino que se esmera por hacer de ese día, uno feliz, y esas son las personas que realmente cuentan en esta vida; así que, el OoC de Near accede a jugar con la nieve. Después de todo, a él le encantan los juguetes ^^ Ella es importante para él. Además, es una situación que se puede aplicar a cualquier persona que se siente tan bien por unos momentos que se olvida de quién es y su vida, ¿no? ¿Review?**_

_**BB.**_


End file.
